Nothing left to lose
by onlyone87
Summary: She should have been in the street, running towards him to embrace the man she loved, but for some reason she had been forced to take a wrong turn. Begins at the end of Stolen Earth and goes from there.


**A/N: So here's my second Doctor Who story. Anyone reading my other one, don't worry I haven't forgotten about it and I should be updating by next week. This begins at the end of Stolen Earth and goes from there.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned but a computer.**

* * *

Streetlamps flickered casting an eerie glow along the deserted streets. Empty cars with doors hanging wide open were left scattered along the roads, while newspapers and shopping bags littered the floor. It was chaos, and people had run, but in their haste to find a safe haven they had left their belongings behind to roll into the gutters and collect dust.

There was a deafening silence which was broken every few minutes by the sound of a dog's bark as it searched for its lost owner. Racing from the doors of the Tardis, Donna let out a small gasp as she noted the extent of the Daleks destruction. "Like a ghost town," she stated as a small chill crept along the back of her neck.

Helplessly, she looked around searching in vain for any signs of life left, but with a quick glance at her friend she realised she was worrying about the wrong thing. So far she had seen him display an array of mixed emotions, but never had she seen him looked so... spooked. He was pacing up and down, frustrated fingers pulling at his hair as he tried to find any way to stop this invasion.

Opening her mouth, she was about to call his name, as something moved from the side. Spinning her head quickly she let out a small sigh of relief as a cat ran across the empty road and leapt over a small wall. It seemed even the animals were panicking.

"Sarah Jane said they were taking the people, but what for?"

Turning away from the fleeing feline she looked at The Doctor; jumping as he swung around suddenly and clasped her arm.

"Think Donna, when you met Rose in that Parallel world what did she say?"

Shrugging, she answered him unsure of how repeating her earlier words would help the current situation. "Just... the darkness is coming."

"Anything else," he asked, hoping she might be able to recall anything that could be of use.

Frowning, she shook her head, "nothing, she never really said anything." Looking over his shoulder she sighed, "had a weird obsession with your hair."

Pulling back The Doctor raised a hand to the top of his head, confusion evident on his face. "What... I have great hair, really great hair".

A small laugh escaped her as she patted his arms gently.

"What," he urged, concerned now.

"That's exactly what she said," Donna answered.

"Oh," putting his hand back down to his side he straightened slightly, "well she always was observant."

"... and brilliant."

Turning to his companion, the Doctor smiled gently, "yeah, Rose was always brilliant."

"One thing though," gaining his attention Donna frowned, "if I saw her in the parallel world, why is she not able to get here as well."

"The Universe is cruel," he answered cryptically, before turning his attention to the rustling sound coming from a hedge 20 metres away. Squinting in the low light The Doctor stepped backwards, pulling Donna with him.

"Oh God," she whispered as a metallic casing came into view.

"Tardis, but go slow."

Quietly they both began to step backwards in the direction of the ship. A noise to the side sounded out, and Donna rolled her eyes as the cat from moments ago reappeared walking into a dustbin.

Unfortunately the noise attracted the attention of the Dalek and it swivelled to face them. Rolling forwards it seemed to almost contemplate them as they both raised their hands in surrender.

"Dalek," the Doctor announced stepping slightly in front of Donna.

"Humans are not permitted in this area."

"What, why?"

Ignoring the question the Dalek stopped its movement. "Ex-ter-..."

The Dalek suddenly exploded into a cloud of fire and smoke, as its armour ripped in two. The pair jumped as the unexpected event caught them unaware.

"Ha." Lowering his hands the Doctor nudged Donna with his elbow in relief, "for a second there..." Not getting any response her turned to his companion in concern, "Donna?"

Her eyes were glazed over but at the mention of her name she snapped out of the daydream and turned with an open mouth to look at him, "we almost..."

"Yeah."

"I mean we nearly..."

"I know," he answered with a gentle smile.

"Oh God." Lowering her arms Donna ran a hand through her hair.

"You okay," he asked concerned.

Turning she nodded, "never better."

With a small nod in return, "good," he turned back to the Dalek. "Right lets find out why that happened."

As the smoke began to clear a figure could be made out walking past the remains of the Dalek.

"Is that..." Donna began as she tried to make out the persons face.

"Jack Harkness," the Doctor finished as the man in question stopped a few metres before them with a beaming smile on his face.

"Doc." Pushing his gun to the side of his body he held his arms out, "miss me?"

"I'm not hugging you Jack, it always leads to innuendos," the Doctor stated.

"Always ruining my fun."

"I will," Donna cried happily stepping forward and clutching onto Jack.

Surprised by the small turn in events Jack winked at the Doctor over Donna's head, before settling into the hold.

Sighing the Doctor shook his head, "could I get at least one companion who's immune to him?"

"Never going to happen Doc." Pulling away Jack smiled before lifting Donna's hand and kissing her knuckles causing her to blush. "Captain Jack Harkness at your service."

"Donna Noble," she answered with a smile.

"Well Miss Noble, thank you for giving me such a nice welcome."

"Jack please, can we flirt after we save the world," the Doctor pleaded, before turning back to the Tardis.

"I'm holding you to that," he answered as he followed the other man to the ship with Donna at his side.

The only answer he received was a small groan of annoyance.

* * *

In the street next door Sarah Jane manically wove her car in between the obstacles in the road, frantically swerving suddenly to narrowly avoid colliding with a letterbox. Pressing her foot down on the accelerator she felt her desperation dwindle slightly as she realised how close she was too the Tardis.

Just one more corner and then a straight stretch of road and she would be there. Unfortunately as she turned on the bend in the road, blocking her path were two Daleks, swivelling themselves to face her as she broke abruptly.

Jerking forward, horror took over as she let out a small cry.

"All human transport is forbidden," the armoured alien closer to her screeched.

Holding her hands up, she panicked, "I surrender, I'm sorry."

"Daleks do not accept apologies. You will be exterminated."

Then without warning they rolled forward, "ex-ter-min-ate."

Holding her arms in front of her face she closed her eyes as a stray tear fell. This was it, the end. An image of Luke appeared in her mind and she cried out at the thought of her son, left alone once more.

"Ex-ter-min-ate," they screeched together.

Unseen to Sarah Jane a flash of light appeared behind the two Daleks and as it faded away Mickey Smith and Jackie Tyler were left in its place. "Now," Mickey shouted, as they both used the guns they held to blast a Dalek each.

Hearing the commotion Sarah Jane lowered her arms and opened her eyes to take in the sight of the Daleks exploding. Relieved she stepped from the car and turned to her saviour, "Mickey."

Lowering his gun, the man in question nodded at her, "us Smiths got to stick together."

Hugging him quickly Sarah Jane pulled away with a smile and turned to the woman who approached.

"Jackie Tyler - Rose's mum... now where the hell is my daughter?"

Taken back by the abruptness of the woman Sarah Jane shook her head, "I'm sorry, I don't know."

Groaning Jackie looked over at Mickey, "she should be here... where's the Doctor?" She asked turning back to the other woman.

"I was on my way to him," pointing behind herself Sarah Jane added, "he should be just down there."

"Right, come on then." With that Jackie turned and walked away leaving the other two to follow in her wake.

* * *

Something was really wrong. It did not take a rocket scientist to figure out that somewhere along the line she had taken a wrong turn. Not that it was a mistake on her part. In the last few minutes she had checked and double checked the dimension cannon readings, and each time it stated there was an error.

Rolling her eyes at the obviousness of the situation, she spun slowly in a circle, taking in her surroundings. Metal seemed to cover every inch of surface available, and from what she could see there was no way out.

Sighing, she removed the cannon strap from over her head and lowered it to the floor. She had already tried recalibrating the co-ordinates and that had proved useless. Mere moments ago she had been in Donna Nobles house on her way to the Doctor and now...

Well that was a question, where was she exactly?

Running a frustrated hand through her hair she moved to the nearest wall, laying her palm against the cold surface. With a gentle tap, she groaned as she roamed her gaze over the wall.

It was official, she was stuck.

Suddenly, behind her a whooshing could be heard. Spinning on her heel she noticed a doorway opening up, but decided to wait a moment. It would do no good to wander into a trap even more then she already had. A few seconds passed as she leaned forward in anticipation; waiting.

Her question was answered quickly as a man bound in a futuristic wheelchair entered the room. Stopping a few metres away he grinned sickly at her, "Won't the Doctor be distraught when he finds out we have his precious Rose Tyler."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am the creator of the supreme race."

"Informative," she quipped, before glaring at him, but hearing his next words, dread and fear pitted themselves in the bottom of her stomach.

"I am the maker of your hell, and with your help we will bring about the Doctor's destruction."

"No," she whispered.

"You can't fight it," he stated rolling slightly closer to her. "You will die and with it the Daleks will become almighty." Then spinning his chair, he left the room as two Daleks entered.

"You will follow us."

Gulping Rose crossed her arms protectively across her stomach and begun to follow the aliens as they left. "Find me Doctor."

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
